The subject system and method are generally directed to optimizing the graphic rendering performance of a system which displays views of design layouts. More specifically, the subject system and method provide for the abstracted representation of geometrically small objects within a given view of a design layout, along with non-abstracted representation of geometrically larger objects. This accelerates the speed performance without unduly hiding design layout details from view.